Snow White (Snow White and the Huntsman)
Snow White is the princess of Tabor and the main protagonist of Snow White and the Huntsman. Enchanting all with her courage and innate purity, she is considered to be the "Fairest of Them All". She is the only child of King Magnus and Queen Eleanor, and the stepdaughter and arch nemesis of Queen Ravenna, who seeks to kill her to consume her pure heart and maintain her power. However, Snow White proves to be more than a match for the wicked queen, ultimately ending her tyrannical reign over Tabor and freeing her people. After Ravenna's death, Snow white is crowned Tabor's new queen. She is portrayed by Kristen Stewart, who also portrayed Bella Swan Biography Early life and Escape Snow White is the daughter of King Magnus and Queen Eleanor. During her childhood, her mother told her that she possessed a "rare beauty" deep within her heart, and told her to never lose it. After the death of her mother, King Magnus marries Ravenna, who becomes Snow White's stepmother. After the death of the King, Ravenna had Snow White confined to a tower and kept as her prisoner. The King's daughter has spent allegedly ten years in the Queen's imprisonment. Soon afterwards the Magic Mirror announces that Snow White is fairer than the Queen and that she must consume her heart to live and Snow White plans an escape upon finding out what the queen wants (after Finn told her) and she finds a loose nail outside of her window that she uses to attack Finn (who was ordered to retrieve her), the brother of Queen Ravena. She escapes from the castle by sliding down into a drainage channel and leaping off a cliff into the ocean below. She finds a white horse and rides it to escape Ravenna's soldiers, until it becomes caught in a bog outside the Dark Forest. With few options, the young princess is forced to abandon her horse and flees willingly into the Forest, unaware of its dangers. The Huntsman Hoping to get as faraway from Ravenna as possible, Snow White does her best to navigate the darkness of the forest, but finds herself horrified and frightened by what has become of the world during her imprisonment. She passes out from breathing in a poisonous scent in the forest earth when she tripped, but recovers after awhile and sets off again. Eventually, she meets the Huntsman Eric who was ordered by the Queen to hunt her down and kill her. Suddenly, Finn and the soldiers arrive having accompanied Eric and Snow White attempts to flee but is stopped by Eric. When the soldiers demand him to hand her over, he is reluctant that the queen will keep her part of the bargain that she will bring back the huntsman's wife. Impatient, Finn admits that the queen cannot bring his dead wife back. Eric is outranged and kills the soldiers, leaving Finn as he falls into a poison-filled pit. He follows after Snow White who manages to punch him and snag one of his daggers and holds him at knifepoint. When Eric asks her identity and the Queen's reason for wanting her dead, she simply says that he should already know the answer to that question, since he is the one hunting her. He later becomes her protector and her ally. When they are attacked by a Troll, Eric tells Snow White to run as he tries to fight off the beast. Not willing to leave him behind, Snow White stops the troll by standing in its path. The troll sees good in her, maybe purity of heart, and leaves. Eric reprimands her for not doing what he said, but she says he would have been killed if she had left. The Dwarves Also on their journey, they encounter and are captured by dwarves, who nearly kill the pair until Snow White reveals to them that her father was King Magnus. The dwarves then free and take her and Eric to an enchanting part of the forest called The Sanctuary. As morning approaches so too do familiar faces. Snow White is awakened by the presence of the two magpies that helped her escape from the Castle. However, she soon finds out that her helpers were actually possessed by two fairies. The fairies greet Snow White and urge her to follow them into their Sanctuary. She does so, but Gus then wakes up to find her leaving and awakens the others, who all follow Snow White. As she continues on through the forest, many woodland creatures emerge, some of them being mounts for the fairies who too watch the princess. Eventually, she reaches a small meadow, where a beautiful majestic white stag with towering antlers known as the White Hart is discovered. The creature supposedly has never appeared before humans. As the Huntsman and the Dwarves finally catch up, they become so awestricken that the majestic White Hart is standing before Snow White, the Huntsman then attempts to follow but Beith stops him, saying that the scene before them is one in particular that has never been witnessed before. They watch as Snow White slowly approaches the White Hart and when she stands before the creature, he bends his head down for her to pat him, which she does. He then bows before her, blessing her. Muir explains to the others that Snow White is life itself and is destined to put an end to Ravenna's wicked reign once and for all. The Dwarves intend to stay by Snow White's side no matter what shall happen. However, just then the majestic stag is hit with an arrow, gravely wounding him. The Queen's men have finally caught up with the group, the Dwarves then fiercely engage in battle against the soldiers, while Snow White, the Huntsman, and Gus flee. While they all escape, the White Hart bursts into a million butterflies. As Snow White, Gus, and the Huntsman are fleeing, he suddenly sends them off in an opposite direction while he stays behind to fight off a determined Finn. William then appears and tries to catch Snow White, but she mistakes him for one of the soldiers and when he gets closer to her, she pulls him off his horse. Gus almost kills William, but Snow White stops him when William reveals his identity to them. Meanwhile, the Huntsman engages in a fight with Finn, successfully killing him by impaling him on a sharp tree root after learning that he abetted in the death of his wife. An archer then locates Snow White and makes an attempt to kill her by shooting an arrow at her, but Gus jumps in front of her, taking the shot. She holds the dying Dwarf in her arms who promises her that he will not leave her before succumbing to his wound. A funeral is held for Gus that night where the Dwarves cremate his body as Snow White, William and the Huntsman watch on in grief. Snow White's Death The Dwarves inform Snow White that they intend to follow her wherever she shall lead them and Gort hands her Gus' dagger in honor of him. The group accompanied by William then continue on their journey to Hammond's Castle. Along the way, William apologizes to Snow White for leaving her and that if he knew she was alive, he would have come for her sooner, but she reassures him that he did not leave her, because they were both just children during the massacre at Tabor, and the only thing that matters is that he is here with her now. Meanwhile, an enraged Ravenna decides to take matters into her own hands and pursues after Snow White. While the group stops to take rest, Snow White wanders away to explore her surroundings. She is then approached by William who informs her about the people's hatred towards the Evil Queen although Snow White tells him about how she too used to hate Ravenna with every fibre of her being, but now she only feels sorrow for the Queen. William then surprisingly encourages her to lead an Army against Ravenna, though Snow White feels that no man would ever follow her into war, despite that she is the King's Daughter. Snow White then kisses William, who offers an apple to her. The princess acknowledges that she remembers that trick and takes the apple from him. She takes a small bite, but a second after she does, she starts coughing and choking which reveals the apple had been poisoned. As she struggles to breathe and collapses onto the ground, William reveals himself to be none other than Ravenna who leans over Snow White and reveals to her that after all this time, she was the only one who could break the spell and destroy her and also the only one pure enough to save her. Ravenna then prepares to kill Snow White and consume her heart when the Huntsman and William attack her after they had discovered Snow White missing and came looking for her. Ravenna is then forced to transform into a flock of ravens and flee. William cradles the now comatose Snow White and kisses her after seeing that she has not shed a solitary tear but she just closes her eyes. The Huntsman begins to cry, and pleads with the Dwarves to help Snow White, but unfortunately there is nothing they can do to help her. Believing that she is dead, they decide to keep their promise and deliver her to the people. Breath of Life They take Snow White's body to Hammond's Castle where the Duke and the people mourn her. Snow White is put into a white dress and laid to rest inside what appears to be a burial chamber, while the distraught Huntsman maintains vigil over her. As she lies in repose, he begins to tell her about his life. He tells her about how he once had a wife named Sara whom he met after his return from the wars, saying how he believed that he was not worth saving, but she saved him anyway. He confesses his deep love for her, and that the moment he let her out of his sight, she was gone forever and then he became himself again, a self that he never cared for, purposely putting himself in danger. Until meeting Snow White, who reminds him of his wife as she too possesses the same heart and the same spirit as she did and that since meeting the princess, he has noticed his change back into the better man he once was with Sara. But now Snow White too has gone and he apologizes for failing to save her. He then kisses her and one of his tears land on her cheek. He then leaves the room and just minutes after he does leave, Snow White draws her first breath of life and awakens as a second tear has fallen, which has inadvertently broken the spell. The Final Battle Snow White slowly walks out into the courtyard and stands before her astonished people. She gives an aspiring speech to them, encouraging them to fight back against the Evil Queen and informs them that she alone possesses the power to kill Ravenna. Snow White then takes full command of her Army. Snow White leads her Army to Tabor while the Dwarves, under Snow Whites orders, infiltrate the Castle through the sewers in order to unlock the gates to allow her Army to invade the Kingdom. Meanwhile, Ravenna learns of the upcoming attack and willingly allows her Army to come, believing that they stand no chance of being victorious. Her Army soon arrives at the Kingdom, but they are halted as to reach the Castle, they must pass by the ocean residing near Tabor, whose tide washes straight onto shore, which threatens to wipe them out. Nonetheless, it is the fight for the Kingdom, they will take the risk, and Snow White claims that the gates will be unlocked when they arrive. Her Army races towards the Castle, suffering major causalities. However, when her Army reaches the Castle, the gates are still locked and the Dark Army is furiously slaughtering them. William believes in turning back, but Snow White refuses. Although just then the gates are unlocked and her Army charge into the Castle, engaging in a ferocious battle with the Dark Army. Snow White shielded by a human-like barrier begins to make her way through the battle but when she looks up at the Castle, she spots Ravenna looking back down at her before she disappears into the Castle. Taking down all who block her path, the determined warrior proceeds to make her own way into the Castle without the slightest hesitation. The Huntsman, William and several other soldiers, follow her. Snow White eventually finds Ravenna and engages in a one-on-one duel with her wretched stepmother. Snow White looks into the Magic Mirror, as she becomes the Fairest of them all. Overpowered, Snow White still tries with all her might to bring down Ravenna, but unfortunately still fails to do so and is injured when Ravenna blocks her first attack. While Ravenna bluntly announces that Snow White cannot defeat her, Snow White tries to reach for her sword that was knocked out of her hands, but the Queen prevents her and prepares to kill the princess. However, Snow White uses the defensive move the Huntsman had taught her and blocks Ravenna's attack. Then, she stabs the Queen in the heart, fatally wounding her. The dying Queen removes Snow White's dagger from her chest, but three drops of blood fall onto Snow White's armor. Frightened, Ravenna crawls away to her beloved Mirror while a remorseful Snow White kneels before her. As Ravenna slowly dies and withers into her true age, Snow White tells her, "You can't have my heart," shedding a single tear just as Ravenna succumbs to her wound. After the Queen meets her final end, Snow White looks into the Mirror as she becomes the Fairest of them all. The Coronation With the Kingdom at last returned to its former glory and the land also returned to its enchanting glory, Snow White is crowned Queen of Tabor. As she looks out over her loyal subjects, amongst them are William, Duke Hammond, the Dwarves, Greta (whose stolen beauty has returned upon the Queen's demise) and Anna. Snow White spots the Huntsman amongst the crowd, who smiles at her, and she smiles back at him. As the Time of Darkness is over, and the Dawn of a New Era is finally within reach. Personality and Traits Widely considered to be the "Fairest One of Them All" (As the Mirror Man says which possibly might be false), Snow White is a kind, gentle and sweet young woman with great devotion towards her people. Her love is so vast and powerful that it surpasses Ravenna's physical beauty. When she was young, Snow White nursed a bird back to health from a broken wing. As she grew, so too did her kindness and her power. During her visit to the Sanctuary, Snow White recieved the blessing of the White Hart, a mystical entity that supposedly never appeared before mortals. Indeed, Ravenna sought to obtain Snow White's heart as her immortal love would maintain her young and beautiful forever. In the end, however, Snow White's love was proved to be so strong that Ravenna could not consume her heart, leading to Snow White's ultimate victory. Snow White also cares very deeply for those around her, especially her loved ones. She cares very deeply for Eric and constantly worries about his welfare, despite been frustrated by what she sees as his stupidity and arrogance. Though she sees that he has a good heart and is caring, protective and loyal man to have at her side. In the end, she becomes his salvation, healing his broken heart and earning his love. Despite their differences, they have much respect and love for one another and are willing to put themselves in dangerous situations for each other's sake. Snow White also cares a great deal for William, her childhood friend. Director Rupert Sanders marked the contrast between Snow White's inner beauty and Ravenna's outer beauty: Here's your moral message: You must not wear make-up. You must not have plastic surgery. Beauty is within. Gallery Snow_White_HD.jpg|Snow White in armor. Belosnezhka-i-ohotnik-snow-7188.jpg|Snow White wallpaper. Snow-White-Woods.png|Snow White in the forest. Snow-White-vs-Ravenna.jpg|Snow White vs. Queen Ravenna. Queen_Snow_White.jpg|Snow White as Queen of Tabor. Trivia *Like almost everyone in the time of the Middle Ages, Snow White speaks with a British accent, although her actress, Kristen Stewart, is American. Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Revived Category:Pure Good Category:War Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Monarchs Category:Princess Warriors Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Good Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Titular Category:Warriors Category:Orphans Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Charismatic